


Jim Kirk Spooks Easily

by WinchesterInTheTardis



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghost!Spock, Human Spock, Jim Kirk screams like a woman, M/M, No Starfleet, Spock in Jim's dreams, mentions of death and decaying bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterInTheTardis/pseuds/WinchesterInTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock died years ago in Jim's new house. After using an Ouija board at a Halloween party, they've trapped Spock's ghost in the real world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Kirk Spooks Easily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heatheerly (jackutherippa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackutherippa/gifts).



> Okay so the AU idea and stuff doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Heatheerly (jackutherippa). I just really wanted to write something for the AU. You can find a long written out description [Here](http://heatheerly.tumblr.com/post/113740574425/tl-dr-spock-is-a-spectre-that-grows-into-a).
> 
> [Playlist](http://8tracks.com/flowercrownspock/ghost-spock-au)

A groan pulled itself from his mouth as his eyes opened to the sunlight streaming into his bedroom. It felt like he’d only blinked and he felt so unrested it was unbelievable. He sat up, blankets pooling around his waist below his bare torso as he dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, rubbing. Jim knew what was missing from his sleep although he didn’t want to admit it. He had to keep himself from worrying about the sallow brunet. Spock had been there in his dreams almost every night since the incident with the Ouija board and last night he’d been absent. Hell, he would’ve just thought he was crazy if he didn’t have the neatly scribbled notes on paper that he could physically hold and read. If he hadn’t seen the short messages left on his fridge with the alphabet magnets he’d bought, possibly just for that reason.

Something in his gut just didn’t feel right but Jim pushed his worry to the back of his mind as he got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. It was only when he was in the shower that he allowed himself to actually think about it. Possibly because he was standing in the bath tub where Spock had died. Admittedly it was a nice claw-footed tub and they’d had it taken out and cleaned furiously, but who wouldn’t get rid of a tub that had held a corpse for days on end? 

It sent a shiver up his spine just to think about it. Poor Spock, he thought, had been left alone, forced to look at his water-bloated body just lie there… He shook his head, eyes squeezed shut tightly as he let the water run over him. He needed to think about something else…perhaps something happier. He occupied himself with shampooing his hair but for some reason the nervous feeling in his stomach wouldn’t go away. If anything it worsened, forcing chill bumps to prickle his skin even underneath the hot spray. 

He just finished showering as quickly as he could, figuring getting out of that tub would help. He pushed the curtain open and grabbed a towel, drying his sandy blond mop and wrapping himself up with the plush material before he padded over to the sink. He turned the faucet on and opened up the medicine cabinet to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste, squeezing it out and shoving it in his mouth rather sloppily. Careless as the blue color dripped down his chin while he scrubbed his teeth and stuck his tongue out, brushing it off as well before he closed the medicine cabinet and used his arm to wipe the fog off the mirror. He dipped his head down to spit the toothpaste out and rinse his mouth, drying his face with the hand towel hanging beside the sink prior to actually looking into the mirror.

What he saw made him scream so loud the people in houses down the street probably heard him. He jumped, flinging his toothbrush away somewhere before he gripped the edges of the sink, hunched over it and breathing hard. “Spock,” he rasped, having choked a little on his own saliva. Yeah, he hadn’t expected to look up and see the dark haired man standing behind him looking real as ever, if not just a little cloudy and hazy. But his appearance was just as it was in his dreams. 

Dressed in typically nice looking clothes, a button up shirt, thick rimmed black glasses perched on his face framing dark, somewhat sad looking eyes. _Oh god oh god oh god._ He felt like his heart was about to permanently hammer out its shape in his chest for the world to see as he caught his breath, trying to talk himself into straightening up and facing Spock. 

He lifted his head and stared at the man behind him in his reflection, noticing that he himself looked pale compared to his usual appearance. But he had slept like complete and utter shit so he could throw it up to that and not the fact that he was actually staring at a ghost. Or at least, the reflection of a ghost. Jim hadn’t worked himself up to that yet. 

“I apologize for not visiting last night.” He watched Spock’s lips moving in the mirror but his voice sounded both like it was being whispered into his ear and as if it was far away at once. Jim scowled slightly but let out a slow breath, turning to face him and leaning against the sink, hands still bracing him as he leaned back. The light overhead flickered slightly and for a minute Spock looked misty and strange… like television interference or something. For once in his life the blond was speechless so Spock continued. “It was due to my attempting this,” he gestured between them with a pale hand, “that I did not have the energy to manifest myself into your dreams.” 

Jim searched himself for words, his mouth agape but his tongue not connecting to his brain. The attractive guy from his dreams. The ghost that haunted his house. He was standing there in front of him – sort of – and for the first time he couldn’t think of a thing to say to him. So he let his mouth run away with itself. “It – I – standing behind me in the mirror?” 

Spock would’ve blushed were he alive from the embarrassment. “I find that my humor and social skills are lacking,” he apologized, hands going behind his back and clamping together nervously as he scanned over Jim’s face. He wanted to reach out and touch him but he knew how much energy that would take and knew he was running low already. He’d already pretty much sapped all the power from most of Jim’s electronic devices, of course he didn’t need to know that. 

“Uh…yeah.” He swallowed and stared at him, looking over how perfectly kept his hair seemed to be and how straight his glasses sat on his face. Internally he was still screaming like a little girl who’d had worms thrown on her by her older brother or something similar. “It’s definitely horror movie material,” he concluded, lifting his hand and running it through his damp hair. 

From the corner of his vision Jim could see goosebumps again and took note that the room was noticeably colder. That had happened a few times before and when he considered it, it made sense. The room was cold because Spock was standing there in a close proximity to the blond. This was the first time he’d actually seen Spock outside of his dreams and a couple of old pictures, but that didn’t mean the specter wasn’t there all the time. The weird electronics, the chilly spots in one of the rooms every once in a while. 

“So you’re here…all the time?” His brows raised as he looked upon the dark haired man, watching him glitch strangely again before he reached up to adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He felt like he’d seen him do it a thousand times. 

“Well I have nowhere else to go, so yes. I’m always here.” He spoke carefully that time, watching Jim’s facial expressions closely. That could have potentially come off as creepy and made him paranoid, but instead he gave a smirking sort of smile. 

It was then that he glanced down and noticed that at this point it was nearly only just Spock’s upper half that he could see and the rest was clouded. Misty looking. He supposed he couldn’t see below somewhere around the other man’s belly button. His mouth dropped open again as he searched for words as the brunet glitched once more. 

Jim looked back up and his brows creased his forehead as he heard Spock speak again, only this time his words were laced with what sounded like radio interference. “Spock?” The lights flickered and the man glitched again and Jim reached out to grab onto him, ground him. But his fingers slipped right through the air and his arm was suddenly freezing cold as well as the butterflies returning to his stomach. His veins felt icy, pumping freezing cold straight to his heart and making him step back, holding onto the sink as he had before. 

The static was louder this time as Spock tried to speak again, his face fallen and eyes lonely. His mouth was moving in utterances but there was a buzzing heard over his voice and unfortunately Jim couldn’t read lips. The blond was practically shaking as he watched everything unfold before his eyes, a hazy mist forming in the room as the specter’s body faded out of vision. Jim couldn’t even hear his own voice over the white noise as he yelled out Spock’s name, reaching out to grab him before he dissipated altogether. 

He stood there alone, leaning up against the sink for a good ten minutes after Spock had disappeared and feeling too overwhelmed for anything else. His hand was raised to his cheek, an area where he had just minutes ago felt a cool tingling as the hazy vision of a man had disappeared from view, trying to decide what the feeling had been. Finally he shook himself out of the trance he’d forced himself into and started to move back out toward his bedroom. Whatever that had been was over, now, and he still had a job he needed to get to. 

Button the shirt. Shimmy into the pants. Run his hands through his hair a few times. 

It didn’t take him too long to make himself presentable before he was in the kitchen, leaning against his counter waiting for his cup of coffee to finish when his eyes wandered over to the fridge. His lips curled up instantly prior to turning into a wide smile that pulled up to his eyes, crinkling the corners as he read the words “Sorry. I am fine.” Written out with his fridge magnets.


End file.
